


The good, the bad, and the ice

by Witcher_Heart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: General gayness, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Wingman Phasma, hux's awesome skating outfit.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Heart/pseuds/Witcher_Heart
Summary: Hux decides to go to one of Phasma's hockey games. There he meets one of Phasma's old school friends. Phasma then proceeds to hook them up.





	

Hux didn’t often go out. His Friday night was usually spent with a good glass of wine, and Millicent. Choosing to go out with Phasma might have been the wrong choice.

Earlier that week Phasma had asked Hux to come to her game. Hux would have said no, but it was the last game in her season. And Phasma is his friend. He thinks. So unwillingly he said yes, getting himself into this scene.

Squished into the stands watching her team. The smell of hotdogs on the cool air wasn’t the pleasantest, but the game was almost over. As the other team scored another point, people around him shouted. “Come on Troops!” and “Suck it up and get out there!”

The other team was ruthless, punching, starting fights, with each other and their team. So everything was a huge clusterfuck according to Hux. The only thing he could make out of the game was the scoreboard, and the shouts ringing out around him. Hux was pretty sure that there was blood on the ice at some point. Hux wracked his brain to remember the opposing team’s name. Knights? Oh whatever, it didn’t matter. The game was about over anyway. 

It was the third quarter with only 10 minutes left. It was tied as usual. It seemed as if the Storms were about to score when the other team starts another fight. They are penalized and put in the box. As they go in another person comes out. Hux know who they are. Well, not really, but he had been watching them. It had started in the beginning when they had been fighting before the game had even started. Hux then watched as they then started many other fights on the ice. Number 64.

 

When they were released, Hux feared that the game was a losing battle. When the game first started Hux had watched as even Phasma struggled against their fury. Their passion was like a small sun, bashing players against the side glass while managing to score two goals. The game was over.

In the end, The Stormtroopers had lost, against The Knight’s of Ren. That was their name, Hux concluded as it was announced that they had won. Hux got up and popped out his back amongst the angry fans. Donning his previously forgotten coat, he made his was through the crowd, and down to the locker room. 

It was much hotter in the locker room, then in the rink. Hux sat on a bench talking with Phasma who packed her things. “I can’t believe we lost!”

“It’s not like there was much a chance anyway. At least not with such a beast of a team against you. Maybe if they were as civil as normal human beings, you could have won.” Hux sniffed.

“I know, right?” Phasma hosted her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked with Hux out of the ice rink, and to her car. On the way out of the rink, they went past the opposing team. Already out of their gear and talking amongst themselves. “Well if it isn’t ol’ Phasma the brawn.” Called a voice from the team. 

“Ren? Kylo Ren is that you?” Phasma dismounted her bag and shoved it towards Hux. Hux quickly caught the bag, then deposited it onto the floor. “Well if it isn’t the beast himself!” She then embraced the man.

Hux studied him. The man had a rugged and somewhat laid back feel to him. And from his jersey, the numbers stood out to Hux. Number 64. ”Kylo, this is Hux. Hux, Kylo.”

Kylo then stuck out his hand. “Yo, I’m Kylo.” Hux looked at the hand as if it were invading his personal space. It was. 

“Charmed.”

“Kylo this is my friend Hux.” Phasma pointed out, trying to smooth over how annoyingly prissy Hux was.

“Whoa, your Hux.!” Kylo then retracted the offending hand. “Phasma has told me loads about you, like how you skate n' stuff.” 

“Yes, I do skate n’ stuff. Phasma I don’t this you’ve ever told me about, Ren.” Hux looked to his friend for some kind of assurance. Hux had just met him, yet from seeing him on the ice, Hux felt out of place.

“Oh, well Kylo and I met in school. Yeah, remember when I moved away with my family? That's when I met Kylo.” Phasma stated sheepishly. “Kylo, I didn’t know you went pro?”

“Well when you finally had enough of Snoke, he eliminated a lot of people and built his team. The Knights of Ren.” 

That’s when they started going into people he didn’t know, and stories he was excluded from. Hux stood for a while before deciding. “ You know what Phasma? I am going to take your bag back to the car.”

“Oh yeah, we should be going Kylo, but you know,” Phasma grabbed Hux’s arm preventing him from running away. “I think we should meet up for some drinks sometime. To try and get caught up before you have to leave with your team.”

“Our season is almost over anyway, where and when?”

“How about Tuesday?”

“Phasma! I have a competition on Tuesday! You now that, I can’t just skip.” Hux turned to her, but with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized that Phasma indeed knew.

“Oh then Kylo can just meet us there, and we can go out after.”

“Sounds good to me, see ya!” Kylo waved and yelled after them as they exited the rink. When they made it in Phasma’s car Hux lost his composure.

“Why did you do that! Ah!” Hux punched Phasma’s arm, but only succeeded in hurting his hand. Phasma laughed and pulled her seatbelt around her. 

“Trust me Hux! He is totally your type.” Phasma threw the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Oh, so I have a type now?” 

“Yeah. Taller than you, more built than you, and crazier than you. So you don’t feel as bad for the other two.” Hux blushed as he recalled how he was taller and how less of a difference the pads made. “And his shoe size,” Phasma laughed.

That night (with the thought of how big Kylo’s hands actually were) Hux vowed, he would at least get to know Kylo a little better before he dismissed him as boyfriend material.

**Author's Note:**

> First story for the fandom, real excited. Not any clear schedule yet for posting. Criticism and comments are always welcome and appreciated.  
> My Tumblr!!: http://candy-covered4lies.tumblr.com/


End file.
